bleachhdfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurōdo
Kurōdo (クロード, Kurōdo) is a Mod-Soul created by Kisuke Urahara as a Bountdetector. AppearanceEdit Kurōdo is a bespectacled man with a thin mustache and long two-tone hair color (black to the right, yellow to the left) reaching his upper back that ends in a point with shoulder-length strands framing both sides of his face. He wears a white button-up shirt and gray tie under his multi-colored suit. He also wears a gray top hat and boots.1While in plushie form, he is a pink rabbit-esque purse, also wearing a colorful suit and tie.2 PersonalityEdit He is somewhat cowardly and is terrified of snakes.3 His long-windedness and actions often provide comic relief. He is also somewhat perverted, like Kon, or at the very least is thankful for the opportunity to be held by attractive women (being a purse helps in this regard). 2 Orihime Inoue, whom he is partnered with once remarked that she, Rukia and Kurōdo were in a love triangle. 3 PlotEdit Bount arc (anime only)Edit Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Kurōdo first appears before Orihime Inoue, in the guise of her brother, Sora Inoue. He manages to capture her, and Ririn begins the game.4 She has them run all over the city, but reconvene at Orihime's apartment. There, he shape-shifts into Orihime and takes Chad.1 Noba and Ririn then created a maze, to which Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends must find a way out of. Uryū manages to do this, and their friends are returned. However, Kurōdo is actually imitating one of them.5 Yoruichi Shihōin and Captain Suì-Fēng surprise him by running up the wall and kicked the window. Being so shocked, his cover was blown.6 Later on, it is revealed that he is a Mod-Soul who was sent with Ririn and Noba to test Ichigo and his friends' abilities, which he proved to be unsuccessful in. As it turns out, Urahara had predicted the Bount attack, and had implanted a Bount radar inside Kurōdo, Ririn and Noba, so that Ichigo could find and defeat them.7 When Urahara decides to pair each Mod-Soul with Ichigo and his friends, he pairs Kurōdo with Orihime and instructs her (and the others) to put the Mod-Soul within a plushie toy, so they can remain inconspicuous.2 After the Bitto are released, Kurōdo, Rukia Kuchiki and Orihime fight the Bount Yoshi, but during the fight, Mabashi interrupts and scares her off; he then decides to deal with them himself. They each try to fight off Mabashi, but once his doll possesses Rukia, both he and Orihime are both unable to fight back (mostly due to Orihime's refusal to harm Rukia). Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi arrives and assists them, but ultimately, Orihime uses her healing powers to force Mabashi's doll out of Rukia. Before any further fighting can continue, Maki Ichinose arrives and knocks out Mabashi, taking him away and ending the battle. Kurōdo is then taken back to Urahara Shop where he stays with Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi.8 Arrancar arcEdit Kurōdo and his fellow Mod-Souls assist Kon in Ichigo's body, who comes under attack by the Arrancar Grand Fisher. He utilizes his powers, transforming himself into Ichigo with his shihakushō. He prepares to fight against Grand Fisher, but he ends up getting knocked back effortlessly by the Arrancar. This ends the illusion, as Grand Fisher pursues Kon once more.9 Later, when Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez invades Karakura Town alongside his Fracción, Kurōdo and the other Mod-Souls assist Renji Abarai in the battle against Yylfordt Granz. The three Mod-Souls simultaneously utilize their powers, resulting in Kurōdo taking on Renji's form, multiplying and teleporting around the Arrancar. Yylfordt is angered by their trickery, and releases his Reiatsu, freeing him from the illusion. Yylfordt then proceeds to easily cut down Kurōdo and the other Mod-Souls. 10 Next, a trio of Arrancar invade the Human World, determined to find Kisuke Urahara to make him explain how the Hōgyokuworks. While the other two deal with the Shinigami stationed around Karakura Town, the leader,Patros arrives at Urahara Shop, hoping to find the owner. However, Lieutenant Renji Abaraiarrives and begins to battle Patros. Kurōdo, Ririn, and Noba decide to assist as well, insisting that it was their duty to aid in combat, however, even with the Mod-Souls' help, Renji is still being beaten.11 However, Ririn manages to spot the weakness in Patros' attacks; he needs to re-sheathe his sword (or, in his released state, withdraw one of his appendages) in order to gather energy for another attack. With this knowledge in mind, Ririn uses her illusions to force Patros to fire off an attack, but before he can re-sheathe his appendage, Noba uses his warping powers to have Kurōdo intercept the appendage and prevent it from being retracted. This provided enough of a distraction for Renji to finish off Patros with a Hikotsu Taihō. Afterwards, Urahara, Chad, and Tessai return, and Urahara reveals that the Hōgyoku that Patros and his henchmen had was a fake, thinking that Aizen used them as a distraction for some other purpose.12 The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only)Edit Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Kurōdo and the other Mod-Souls are seen arguing with Enryū, who is refusing to let them enter Urahara's Shop.13 Beast Swords arc (anime only)Edit Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. In the Human World, it is learned that several Zanpakutō Spirits were brainwashed to betray their Shinigami partners by a rogue Zanpakutō Spirit named Muramasa. Although Ichigo and the Shinigami are able to stop Muramasa restore most the spirits, several of them already succeeded in killing, resulting in them transforming into what are known as Tōjū. While CaptainTōshirō Hitsugaya comes to explain and aid in the situation, Kurōdo feels that Muramasa deserves no pity for being betrayed by his own Shinigami partner after how much trouble he caused.14 Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only)Edit Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Kurōdo can be seen with Urahara and the others as Urahara has not yet detected Ichigo's Reiatsu after he disappeared in the Dangai, Kon reassures everyone that he will be fine.15 Powers & AbilitiesEdit Shape-shifting: Kurōdo was designed with the unique ability to change shape, able to match a person's appearance and voice without them noticing.6 He can also replicate abilities too. However, as Patros noted, anyone who senses spirit energy would be able to tell him apart from the real person.11 * Master Actor: In addition to perfectly appearing as someone else, Kurōdo has also shown himself able to perfectly imitate the person's mannerisms and speech-patterns, able to fool people who are close to the actual person that he is that person. However, his actual emotional state remains the same, forcing him to stay focused on his character or risk slipping on his performance.161256 * Ability Mimicry: Kurōdo's shape-shifting also enables him access to the abilities of the person he's imitating at that time, along with their corresponding weaknesses. However, he is not able to mimic their power level to the same caliber, as he cannot exceed his own power level. This, in turn, effectively disables him from using much more advanced techniques that the original person that he's impersonating may or may not be already capable of, like a Shinigami's Bankai. In combat, he generally shifts into Renji's guise in order to fight.17 Enhanced Strength: During his impersonation of Orihime, Kurōdo showed noticeable strength, enough to easily overpower the inhumanly strong Sado.1 Advanced Reishi Sensors: Like Ririn and Noba, Kisuke Urahara created Kurōdo with the ability to detect and locate Reishi from great distance of various types, including the unique nature the Bounts or their dolls generate.2 Durability: Being a Mod-Soul in a Gigai as long as his soul candy is not damaged Kurōdo can not die no matter what happens to his body.18